the_crystal_familyfandomcom-20200215-history
Champagne Aura Quartz (Non Canon)
Champagne Aura Quartz is the fusion of Ruby, Sapphire, Pearl, Jasper, Amethyst, Lapis Lazuli, Peridot, Rose Quartz, GemCrust's Ice, Coral, and Chrome Diopside. Appearance Champagne Aura Quartz has golden brown skin with brown markings, cream hair, at least eight eyes of unknown color, and plump lips. They have a pair of incredibly long arms, a round chest, a thin waist, and a second abdomen. They have eight arms protruding from their second abdomen and two from their shoulders. Their gemstones are embedded in their forehead(s), where their nose would otherwise be, their chest, their sternum, their navel, left and right palms and right knee. They wear a multicolored top with a caramel brown star neckline and a caramel brown waistband. They have round green-brown and white shoulder pads and a pair of dark brown armbands on one of their abdomen's arms. Personality Champagne Aura Quartz is mentally a mess, but if their components agree to work together they would make a deadly combo. Abilities Champagne Aura Quartz possesses standard Gem abilities, bubbling, shapeshifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. Fusions * When fused with Margaritasite, they form Millosevichite. * When fused with Margaritasite and Rock, they form Millosevichite Ore. Unique Abilities * Elementalism: Champagne Aura Quartz can control all elements. ** Elemental Replication: Champagne Aura Quartz can make clones of themselves out of elements they can control. These clones are ten times bigger than them, an ability inherited from Chrome Diopside. ** Electrokinesis: They are able to generate electricity, an ability which stems from Garnet. *** Electric Resistance: Champagne Aura Quartz is impervious to electricity, causing them to be unable to be harmed by it, an ability inherited from Garnet. *** Electric Jump: Champagne Aura Quartz has Garnet's ability to use their electrokinesis on the offensive to generate electricity and release it on impact with the ground, while the energy then travels to the target. This particular move is long-ranged. ** Hydrokinesis: Inherited from Lapis, this ability allows Champagne Aura Quartz to control water. *** Flight: Inherited from Lapis, she can summon Lapis' water wings, which allow them to fly. ** Thermokinesis: Inherited from Ruby, this allows Champagne Aura Quartz to control their body temperature. *** Pyrokinetic Touch: This allows Champagne Aura Quartz to ignite things they touch on fire. *** Fire Breath: This ability allows Champagne Aura Quartz to fire a massive beam of fiery energy from their mouth. ** Cryokinesis: Inherited from Ice, this allows Champagne Aura Quartz to control ice, snow, and frost. *** Cryokinetic Animal Creation: Also inherited from Ice, this allows Champagne Aura Quartz to create animals from ice that are under their control. ** Ferrokinesis: Inherited from Peridot, this allows Champagne Aura Quartz to control metal. ** Terrakinesis: Champagne Aura Quartz has Chrome Diopside's ability of terrakinesis, the power to manipulate elements derived from earth, such as rock. * Ominiscience: A fusion's exclusive ability, Champagne Aura Quartz possesses the ability to know everything and anything infinitely. * Heat Resistance: Inherited from Ruby, this allows Champagne Aura Quartz to remain stable in extreme heats, such as lava. * Future Vision: Inherited from Sapphire, this allows Champagne Aura Quartz to see all forms of the future possible, after seeing the future they must choose the most likely outcome and determine their actions. ** Temporary Power Transfer: They can temporarily pass on her future vision ability to others through lip contact. * Levitation: Inherited from several of her component Gems, this ability allows Champagne Aura Quartz to hover in the air. * Enhanced Speed: Inherited from Sapphire, this allows Champagne Aura Quartz to move faster than a normal Gem could. * Item Storing: Inherited from Pearl, this allows Champagne Aura Quartz to store items inside their gemstones. * Photokinesis: Inherited from several of the fusers, this ability allows Champagne Aura Quartz to create holograms and shine lights from their gemstones. ** Invisibility: A fusion exclusive ability, this allows them to refract light around her to become invisible. * Spin Dash/Comet Charge: Inherited from Jasper and Amethyst, this allows Champagne Aura Quartz to form a ball and speed forward while with an energetic aura. * Water Walking: Inherited from Pearl and Lapis Lazuli, this ability allows Champagne Aura Quartz walk on top of the water. * Healing: Inherited from Rose and ice, this ability lets Champagne Aura Quartz heal beings and Gems. * Phytoanimation: They have the ability to grow sentient flora, an ability inherited from Rose. * Speed of Descent Control: Inherited from Rose, this allows Champagne Aura Quartz to control the speed in which they descend. * Crystal Thread Creation: A fusion exclusive power, this allows Champagne Aura Quartz to weave crystalline thread and make webs, somewhat like a spider. * Psyonic Screech: A fusion exclusive ability, this allows Champagne Aura Quartz to emit a noise that can disrupt Gems' physical forms. * Short Distance Teleportation: They have the ability to warp short distances, an ability inherited from Galaxite. * Healing Burst: They are able to unleash incredible bursts of healing energy, a mixture of both Rose Quartz's and Ice's healing powers. * Sleeping Dust: They are able to breath a purple form of dust that makes who ever to come into contact with it to fall into a deep sleep, an ability inherited from Spurrite. * Solar Wind Breathing: Champagne Aura Quartz is able to breath solar wind, an ability inherited from Lavendulan. * Force Field Creation: They can charge particles to create force fields, an ability inherited from Lavendulan. * Aurora Creation: An ability inherited from Lavendulan, Champagne Aura Quartz is able to create auroras. * Hydro Mimicry: An ability inherited from Tanzanite, Champagne Aura Quartz can turn parts of their body into water. * Shooting Star Generation: Champagne Aura Quartz can combine Ice's cryokinesis and Chrome Diopside's terrakinesis to make comets, also known as shooting stars, which they can launch at foes. Trivia * When creating Champagne Aura Quartz, GemCrust added Ruby's gemstone in the wrong hand. Gemology Gemstone Information * Champagne Aura Quartz is the trade name of an attractive soft smokey gold Quartz. * Connecting and balancing the chakras from the Sacral Chakra to the Crown Chakra, these Champagne Aura Specimens help to activate and connect the Sacral Chakra through to the Crown Chakra. * By combining the vibrations of Quartz with Gold and Indium, a synthesis of unique vibrations is created. * Champagne Aura is wonderful for meditation and healing work. Gemstones Gallery ChampagneBubble.png|Champagne Aura Quartz's bubble. Category:Fusion Gems Category:Gems Category:Chrome Diopside Fusions Category:Coral Fusions Category:Pearl Fusions Category:Ruby Fusions Category:Rose Quartz Fusions Category:Jasper Fusions Category:Sapphire Fusions Category:Cross Fusions Category:Peridot Fusions Category:Lapis Lazuli Fusions Category:Amethyst Fusions Category:Undecuple Fusions Category:Margaritasite Fusions